Avatar: Blood and Water
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Aang knew there was blood on his hands. Not all the water in the ocean could wash it away.


_A/N_

 _So yes, this is based on_ The Last Airbender _. A movie I actually kinda like (ducks flying object), even if I see it as basically an inferior version of the cartoon. If anything, writing this made me realize the issues - I have to deal with a humourless Aang, and a Katara who I don't think ever actually does anything in the film bar trying to defend Aang from Zuko._

 _On the other hand, there's a scene in the film I absolutely love, namely the 'wave scene.' I can joke that it's because it's where I don't have to deal with any assinine dialogue, but not only is the music excellent, but it's a spectacular example of visual storytelling that works thematically, and is a visual marvel on its own. Having re-watched season 1 of the cartoon recently, it's the only part in the movie I actually think may surpass the original cartoon (as opposed to Aang merging with the Ocean Spirit)._

 _Anyway, that's just me. Drabbled this up anyway._

* * *

 **Blood and Water**

"Aang? Are you in here?"

Katara got her answer right away. The Spirit Pool wasn't that large, and she could see her friend immediately. And yet the question had been asked regardless. She'd looked all over the city of the Northern Water Tribe for him. Here, at least, the question had a chance to be answered.

And yet he remained silent. His back was to the entrance. And as she walked round to see him, she found his eyes were closed, and his breathing shallow. The Moon and Ocean Spirits continued their dance. The Earth turned, the sun shone, and Sozin's Comet neared the world.

"Are you meditating?"

 _Silly question._ If he was, he couldn't answer. And since he remained silent, she could only assume that he'd entered the Spirit World and-

"I'm here, Katara."

And she stopped in her tracks. Aang's eyes remained closed, and his posture remained the same. Yet his breathing had become more regular. And he'd spoken – that was the only proof of his presence that she needed.

"Are they still looking for me?"

"They…miss your presence," Katara said slowly.

 _They want you Aang. They need the Avatar._

"But it's no big deal."

 _We'll have to head for the Earth Kingdom soon and find an earthbender. Then somehow find an individual willing to impart the element of fire._

"Liar."

 _You called me that once._

His eyes opened, and for a moment, he looked amused. As if a secret joke had been told that only they could understand.

"You're not very good at lying."

"And you're not very good at hiding." Katara sat down on the grass opposite her friend. Scant years separated them. Time divided them. Powers, roles, and abilities…she glanced at the water. They might as well have been worlds apart. She couldn't even hold off Zuko. Aang had meanwhile summoned a wave large enough to drive away the full might of the Fire Navy.

"Does Sokka still hate me?" Aang asked.

"Aang…"

"Yue's dead. Many members of the Northern Water Tribe are dead."

"You can't save everyone Aang."

"Who have I saved?!" he yelled. "The Air Nomads? The Water Tribes? The Earth Kingdom? Who have I actually helped?!"

 _Me,_ she thought. But instead mentioned those they had helped in the Earth Kingdom. The Moon and Ocean Spirits. That he had indeed saved the Northern Water Tribe, in as much that he had driven the Fire Navy away. She didn't state outright that she believed that Aang had come back to the world exactly when it needed him. Nor did she point out how even Fire Nation soldiers had accepted him as the Avatar after the wave. After he had bowed. And then disappeared into solitude once more.

Some things should not be said. Omissions were not lies, she told herself. But those were secondary concerns. Because if anything, Aang looked more despondent.

"I failed him, you know," he said. "The Dragon Spirit."

"How?"

"The Avatar is meant to do no harm. To heal the world, not let wounds run deeper."

"I don't understand."

"The wave," Aang said. "I…I let go. To be like water, to let my emotions carry me." He smiled bitterly. "Do you think that no-one drowned in that wave? Do you think that every Fire Navy ship managed to sail away."

"Sokka hopes not. I think he believes you went too easy on them."

It was intended on a joke. And Katara realized how it had backfired.

"How many more people have to die?" Aang whispered. "There's…" He looked at his hands – the top of them covered in airbender tattoos. The palms of them bare and pale. "It's like there's blood on my hands. It's like…like I can't get it off."

"Aang-"

"I hate them," he whispered. "The Fire Nation. I shouldn't. Ever since the wave, I thought I would get… _be_ …better. But instead…" He rubbed his hands together. "I don't know anymore."

Katara bit her lip, unsure what to do, or say, or to do or say anything anymore. That she understood? True, but she suspected that would be giving herself too much credit. That no-one had died? Unlikely. That no-one else would perish in the looming war? Almost certainly false. That she'd stick with him until the end? A truth, but actions spoke louder than words. And remembering her failure with Zuko…

She placed one palm in the water of the pool and drew it out. A stream of water followed. She looked to Aang and held out her other hand.

"Give me your hands."

Aang looked at her.

"Just do it." She smiled. "Trust me."

The last airbender obliged. In her left, she held his hands, turning the palms upward. In her right, she drew the water towards them. Forming the water into a sphere and depositing it into her friend's hands.

"There's no blood here." The water began to blow. "But if it helps…"

The water danced in Aang's hands. Softly, subtlety, beautifully. It was a basic healing technique – Katara could give herself that much credit in her abilities. And looking at her friend, she knew that Aang needed healing as surely as the world. Even if not of the body.

"There," she said, drawing the water away and depositing it in the pool. "No more blood."

For a moment, Aang looked at her. A moment later, he was hugging her. And less than a moment after that, she was returning it.

"Thank you Katara," her friend said. "For everything."

She remained silent. She didn't know how much she should be thanked for.

But this feeling was too good to sunder. She would let her emotions dictate her actions in this moment.

To flow like water.


End file.
